


"I can't believe I let you talk me into this."

by octobersmog



Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: i was feeling soft alright, who am i kidding all i write is fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 14:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16431275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octobersmog/pseuds/octobersmog
Summary: Based off the prompt: "I can't believe I let you talk me into this."Requested by Anonymous on Tumblr.





	"I can't believe I let you talk me into this."

**Author's Note:**

> oOf i feel like this is kinda meh but i’m slowly getting back into the swing of requests yall

“I can’t believe I let you talk me into this.”

“Darlin’, you’ll be great,” Dwayne assured you, smiling a bit as he drove you both to his bar. You leaned back, breathing deeply in an attempt to calm your nerves.

Something you loved about Dwayne Pride was his love for music. You’d spent countless nights just listening as he played the piano, the notes filling the room to the brim. The first time you’d met, he’d been playing in the bar, you having dropped in for a drink; but that drink had turned into several as you caught his eye.

When Dwayne played for you in the quiet of the apartment, you sometimes found yourself softly singing along, almost a whisper compared to the notes pouring out of the piano. Much to your embarrassment, Dwayne had positively showered you in compliments about your voice, even going as far as to suggest that you should sing with him sometime in the bar. You’d always been shy about your singing, so the thought of performing in front of a bar full of people was just about terrifying. Thankfully, he hadn’t pushed the idea any further, understanding your lack of confidence, though that didn’t stop him from loving your voice.

You, on the other hand, had continued to quietly mull over the idea, wondering if you should at least attempt to pluck up the courage and try it.

And you had, with a little encouragement from Dwayne, thus that was how you’d found yourself in the car, on the way to what felt like the most nerve-wracking experience of your life. Dwayne, of course, had been nothing but supportive, bolstering your confidence all the more. Despite that, you were still a bundle of nerves, though that was only natural.

The car finally pulled up outside the bar, and you took a deep breath as you readied yourself. Reaching over, Dwayne took your hand reassuringly. “You’re gonna be fine. They’ll love ya.”

You managed a weak smile, squeezing his hand in response. Inside, the bar was relatively quiet, though you knew it would become busier as the evening wore on. You seated yourself at a table tucked in the corner, drink in hand, knowing you’d need at least one to help get you through tonight.

As it gradually grew darker outside, the bar bustled with people. You stayed in your corner, tapping your foot to the band playing onstage, smiling as Dwayne eventually joined them. You allowed yourself a little while longer, the music calming you ever so slightly. Taking a breath, you got up from the table just as the song ended, making your way to the stage. Dwayne smiled as you stepped up to the mic amid a few cheers from the crowd, which turned out to be the rest of the team gathered around a table.

You tried not to focus on the crowd, simultaneously keeping your nerves at bay as Dwayne played the opening chords to the song, one of your favourites. The words came almost naturally, weaving with the music. The rest of the song seemed to last no time at all, the ending coming as quickly as the beginning. Sure enough, the crowd loved you, applauding loudly, though not as loud as the team, as you stepped down off the stage and twisted through the crowd towards the team, your smile never faltering.

“You sounded lovely, dear,” Loretta told you, smiling.

You thanked her, brushing your hair out of your face. “I don’t know why I didn’t do it sooner. It felt amazing.”

“You were more than amazing, (Y/N),” Sonja added, grinning.

Your cheeks heated, and you perched on a nearby stool and watched as Dwayne finished the rest of the set and joined you.

“See, what did I tell ya?” he grinned, wrapping an arm around you and kissing your cheek. “Ya stole the show.”

“Couldn’t have done it without you, Dwayne,” you replied, resting your head on his shoulder as drinks were passed to both of you.

Dwayne raised his glass. “Here’s to your first performance.”

“And to many more.”


End file.
